


A Moment Of Peace

by Bonnie037



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie037/pseuds/Bonnie037
Summary: The world of darkness is harsh and cruel but Ignis still manages to find some peace.





	A Moment Of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little head cannon I had of Ignis during the ten year time skip. Nothing but fluff. The character with him can be anyone you want it to be. Aranea, Cindy, you. You could even change the shes to hes and it could be Promto or Gladiolus. That part it up to your imagination :)

It’s been nearly four years since Ignis lost his sight and nearly just as long since the sun went down and failed to rise again, not that he would have been able to appreciate its light. In that time he had learned to live with his condition. He was perfectly capable of doing most things on his own. He had taught himself to fight using his sharp sense of hearing and he was even learning to cook again using his sense of smell. He preferred to do things for himself, not wanting to feel as though he needed the help and not wanting people to think of him as incapable.   
He sat quietly on the small couch in their dismal little apartment in Lestallum. Most people lived in Lestallum nowadays. The city itself had had to be expanded to accommodate those who had fled there after the darkness became infinite. Makeshift houses and apartments had been hurriedly built during the first year of night. They shared one of these dwellings, though neither of them spent much time in it. They were usually out hunting, sometimes together, sometimes apart pursuing their own targets. If he had been able to see their apartment he knew it would be unattractive, dark and dingy. They had little in the way of furnishings, a rickety table in the kitchen, a bed and dresser in the next room and the worn old couch he was now sitting on.  
They were both at home now, resting from their most recent hunts and enjoying being together. He listened to the sound of her moving about the small kitchen. He could smell the coffee she was brewing and smiled to himself. She was one of the few people he would allow to do anything for him without insisting he could do it himself. He enjoyed her presence and she enjoyed doting on him. He turned his face towards her and smiled again as he heard her approach. She set down the cup of ebony on an old wooden crate that they were using as a coffee table. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she climbed onto the couch next to him and snuggled into his side.   
He picked up his coffee and took a sip as she picked up a book and began to read aloud from it. One of the few things he would never be able to do again no matter how much he wanted to was read. He had enjoyed reading before and once mentioned to her how he missed it. Wanting for him to be happy she had offered to read to him. It was now one of their favorite ways to spend their evenings, curled up together, her reading while he listened, enjoying the sound of her voice as much as the story.   
He pulled her closer and leaned into her, kissing her gently on the side of her neck.  
“Perhaps that’s enough for tonight”, he whispered, leaning in for another kiss.   
She put the book aside and placed her hand on the side of his face, admiring his beauty. Even with his scars and dark glasses she found him amazingly attractive. She closed her eyes as he kissed her again, gentle and chaste. She loved these moments with him. It felt so peaceful, such a rare feeling in this world of darkness. Sometimes he felt guilty, having found love and happiness in these times. Tonight, however, he allowed himself to simply enjoy the feelings.  
They kissed again. “I love you Ignis”, she breathed.  
He smiled again, “and I you”.


End file.
